Falling
by it's a placeholder
Summary: Their relationship was a disaster waiting to happen. A mess of broken promises, stolen kisses, late night calls and "I love you's" all over the course of four years. Canon. Slight OOC. AU. ON HIATUS.


**Disclaimer: I do not own The Gallagher Girls series or anything related to it. **

**AN: Well hey there, remember me? Yeah, I'm not dead. Just you know, doing stuff with my life for once. But this has been nagging me for awhile and I finally sat down and got it all down today. This story is close to me so before I actually decide to go full speed ahead and write an actual story I wanna know if you guys like it. Or at least the little bit of it that you know can like. **

**For those who read Crossing Boundaries you guys are amazing and I have like .. quarter of the next chapter finished. Erm .. yeah so don't kill me please ? I know it's been forever but alot of shits has been goin' on. But you know I won't bore you with details of my life since it's not all that interesting.**

**So yeah, read this. Even though it's just the prologue. **

* * *

><p><em>Prologue<em>

_A light breeze blew through the night leaving a chill in the air and a silence that stretched between us for what seemed like an eternity. My hairs drifted in front my view from the wind but I kept my gaze leveled on him. _

_We looked at each other. No staring, or glaring or anything. We were both too tired for that now. We were just shells of what we used to be, emotionally spent yet, here we were._

_Conflicted. __That's what we were. And it was most likely what we'd always be which was why the next words to leave my mouth would change everything between us. Forever._

"_Why are we doing this Zach?"_

_My voice was quiet and worn with just enough sadness tinged in there to make my heart clench in my chest. __The wind picked up around us, throwing the fallen leaves into the air. The rustling of them being dragged across the gravel the only sound during the night. __He turned his head away from me and remained silent. I sighed and closed my eyes tightly, letting my head fall back against the pillar behind me._

_We'd never work and this was why. _

"_Four years is a long time don't you think?" I asked slowly reopening my eyes. The ball was in his court now. His answer would set everything in stone. _

_I saw his shoulders stiffen and his jaw clench._

_ This was it. _

"_Cammie, I love you" he responded turning back to be. His eyes were dark and glowing, filled to the brim with emotions I couldn't even begin to name. __All the breath whooshed out of me as my heart picked up its pace into a dangerously fast pace. I glanced up at him and felt all my will power begin to melt. But then I remembered why we were here in the first place and I felt each part of my heart being ripped into pieces, painstakingly slowly._

"_But it's not enough Zach," I looked up at him, hurt crossing each and every of his features. Those gorgeous eyes of his so hopeless as they looked at me as if I had just crushed every hope and dream he'd ever hand. I couldn't stand looking at him and knowing I caused that so I looked up at the sky and begged the tears pricking the corners of my eyes not to fall._

"_It's never going to work," I stated softly trying not to let the pain I was feeling seep into my tone. But it was futile since it laced and covered every word I uttered. _

"_You and me," I continued taking a risk letting my gaze fall on him. I'd never seen him look more broken and lost, his eyes shining as they tore through me and pierced my soul with a searing pain leaving a staggering heartache in its wake. _

"_I'm the girl you'll always want but never have and you're the boy I'll always love who I could never keep." I pulled my knees to my chest, wrapping my arms around them as if they could protect me from the heart break that was soon approaching. _

"_That's not true," he whispered sounding just as broken as I felt._

"_But it is!" I cried out trying with every ounce of me not to cry. But there they were, blurring my vision as they crept closer to the edge. _

"_When you want me, I don't want you. When I want you, you don't want me. And when we both want each other nothing goes right!" _

"_So what, you're saying we should just end this? End us?" he choked out incredulously, his eyebrows shooting towards his hairline._

"_See that's my point right there! We don't even have a clearly defined relationship!" With every word my voice grew louder, the frustration I'd held inside for so long finally coming out. I breathed trying to get my emotions under control before I exploded._

"_We've played this… this game for four long years Zach. Aren't you tired yet?" I asked wearily giving him a serious look. _

"_I'll never get tired of you."_

_See this is the hard part, where I'm supposed to let him go but every single molecule in my body is screaming desperately at me to hold on to him forever. _

"_I can't keep playing Zach." They fall out of my mouth before I can stop them and the moment they do I want to snatch them all back. There's a lump in my throat now because I can tell this is the end. My palms begin to sweat, my heart rate sky rockets and there's a fire deep in the pit of my stomach that burns so badly it feels like it might just incinerate me. _

"_I'm tired of all this, the heartache, the tears, the constant back and forth. Not knowing whether or not we're ever going to be together. It's not worth it anymore."_

_And though it's the truth it stings worse than alcohol on an open wound._

_Zach's been quiet for the whole time and it leaves an unsettling feeling hovering over me. Worried, paranoid, scared. The list goes on really. The thoughts begin to fill my mind, leaving a trail of emotions in its wake that start to consume me to the point where I feel like they're actually suffocating me. _

_That was, until he begins to speak again, staring at me with the most determined look I'd ever seen on his face. "So where's my say in this huh? You just get to make all the decisions, it that it?" His arms are crossed and there's the defiant tone he's used since the first day I met him. _

"_I have emotions to Cammie and I'm hurting just as much as you. But I know something and it's that I want you, okay? I want you more than anything I've ever wanted in my whole life but you just can't see that. I'm trying so hard here but you're just too damn stubborn." Zach chuckles, shoving his hands into his pocket, but the sound isn't cheerful. In fact it makes me want to run over to him and hug him so tightly he can't breathe. _

"_I love you and I want you more than anything." The sincerity in his voice touches my heart but he doesn't understand. _

_I slide down from the railing but I don't walk towards him. Instead I lean against the pillar and face away from him 'cause I know after this, if I look at him I won't be able to manage and I'll take it all back in a second. _

"_It won't last forever. We say we love each other now but ten years from now? We'll crash and burn. Better just to get it over with now when it'll hurt less right?"_

_And before I could stop it, the tears were raining down._

_I heard his footsteps come closer until he stood behind me. I could practically feel his hesitation radiating off of him until he touched my arm gently with the tips of his fingers, and when I didn't pull away he placed it there. _

"_I don't want to end this," he said through uneven breaths, his voice laced with desperation. _

_I bit down hard on my bottom lip, strangling the cry that threatened to escape me although it still came out in a mangled choking sound. _

"_You can't end what never started."_

_And though I told myself not to, I turned around and threw my arms around his waist, my hands grabbing at his shirt as I tried to pull him closer. His arms encased me, wrapping around me so tightly and desperately I felt like the air was being forced out of my lungs._

"_I'm sorry," I cried into his chest but he just squeezed me tighter. _

_I can't tell you how long we stood there, just hanging on to each other like that but I do know that when I let go of him it was the worst feeling in the world. It was gut-wrenching, heartbreaking and left me with emptiness inside me that I'm sure would never really go away._

_His hands cupped my face tenderly, his thumbs wiping away the freshly fallen tears. I gave him a watery smile which he returned with a small but sorry grin._

_I reach up to tuck a piece of hair behind his ear, letting my hand linger there for a few moments. "Bye Zach," I sniffed rubbing caressing his cheek with my thumb before letting my hand fall away and turning away. _

"_Cammie!" he shouted when I had stepped out of the gazebo. I paused my head whipping around instinctively. His hands are shoved into his pockets and he just looked so miserable it made my heart break all over again."Don't say goodbye. Goodbye means we'll never see each other again." He sends me a small smile which I have to force myself to return. "Say I'll see you later." _

_I shake my head at him but chuckle anyway. It's a bit forced but it's mostly real. "I'll see you later Zach," I call out to him, my voice sounded hoarse to my own ears. "See you later Cammie," he calls back and then for the first time, I'm the one walking away. _

_But this time it's different._

_This time, it's for good._

* * *

><p><strong>Okay leave me some love :) and if you didn't read the AN up there I suggest you do it now or I'll like punch you or something. Joking. Kind of. I'll like most probably put up Chapter One sometime this week and after that well .. I don't really know. But still leave me love ! :) <strong>


End file.
